


Being a Mum

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my normal thing, obviously - but I had this dream the other night and it stuck and I had to get it out of my head.  Probably cause it way to close to home, maybe it was my brain throwing out wishful thinking for the future. *LOL*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Mum

“Well, you have that orientation in a couple hours. I think I’m going to go back to my hotel and let you have some time to settle a bit.” Josie said and smiled at her daughter. “You sure? You don’t have to, you know.” Tempest said and smiled at her.

She looked at her and pushed back her tears and nodded. “No, you need time to yourself for a bit, not me hovering over you. I may do some shopping along the way back. Just give me a call if you want to have dinner later...but I’ll understand if you make some friends and go off with them.” Josie said and slipped on her jacket. 

She grabbed her purse and turned to go, but then felt arms around her tight. “Momma...” Tempest said and she turned back around, being hugged even more tightly, “I’ll call when we’re done and we’ll have dinner. Classes don’t start for a week, and there’s still things to do. You’re not going home for a few more days and I want to spend them with you. I’ll have plenty of time once classes start to make new friends and hang out with them. Why do you always act like you’re in the way?” 

She felt her daughter laugh and had to swallow back the tears again. “Okay, sweetie. Just call me. Now go grab a shower and get ready, all this moving stuff in - you’ll want to clean up.” Josie said and kissed her forehead.

She left the small studio flat, pulling the door shut behind her and hearing the locks snap shut. She went down the hall and took the lift down the 4 flights and then out past the doorman and two security doors with a somewhat satisfied sigh. She was going to foot half the rent for Tempest to afford the tiny flat right around the corner from school. But the security was excellent, she could walk to her classes and local markets, and she wouldn’t need a car...and the security was excellent, she reminded herself again.

Josie walked down the street and turned, as soon as she was out of sight of her daughter’s windows the tears started. By the time she reached the alley next to the school they were sobs and she ducked in out off the street and back a bit to finally let it out. She’d refused to do it in front Tempest, she didn’t want her to worry or see her mother’s fear of her being here.

Here being London, for the school of her dreams that she’d been busting her ass to get to since 8th grade. So very far away from home in Iowa in the US. And in 4 days Josie’d be leaving, alone, to go back home. And she knew that from now on Tempest would come home for visits and that was all. She’d been in love with London most of her life, even before a school trip brought her there the first time when she was a Sophomore in High School. She’d come back raving about it, about how much she loved the tube, which she’d mastered in one ride, and the people and just everything about it.

This was her home now and as proud as she was, it was breaking Josie’s heart. She leaned back against the wall in the quiet alley and finally just let it go. At least here Tempest couldn’t see her, and she didn’t have to worry about anyone in the hotel going past her room and hearing it either. A good cry in an old alley, that’s all she needed. Then she’d get coffee and have some retail therapy and that’d be it. For today at least.

She’d sort of hid herself under some stairs so no one going by would see her and lost track of how long she’d been there. At least one travel pack of kleenex had been gone through from the looks of the pile she’d been tossing in the bin next to her. She laughed for a moment at herself.

“This is one for the twitter feed back home. Currently bawling my eyes out in a London alley, filling some bin next to me with American Kleenex. Wish you were here!” Josie said to no one, then laughed for a moment before the sobbing started again. She didn’t hear the door over her open, or the footsteps on the stairs she was under. So she jumped when she heard a voice right in front of her say,

“Oh my....sweetheart what on Earth is the matter? Are you alright?”

She quickly hid her face and wiped at it, shaking her head. “I’m fine...sorry, really. Just need a place to have a good cry. I didn’t mean to bother anyone.” she said, not looking up. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes again, hoping she was cleaning away anything that was left of her make up. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” the voice said again, softer this time. Josie felt a hand on her shoulder give a gentle squeeze. “Are you okay? Did something happen? Shall I call for police?” he said again.

At that she laughed, then let out another sob, then laughed again. “Oh God I’m a mess.” she said and laughed again. She shook her head again.

“No, really. I am fine, just emotional. My daughter just moved here for school and she’s going to be so far away. I’m so proud of her for following her dreams and working so hard, but it’s a 14 hour flight from home and my baby’s gonna be here all alone!” she said, starting out fine and turning to a blubbering mess again by the end.

Josie heard a quiet chuckle and then felt the hand pull her forward into a large hug. Whoever it was far taller than her and for a moment she thought about how she was suddenly being hugged in an alley in London by a total stranger, but it felt so comforting the panic didn’t even appear. Instead she started crying again while the man stroked her head and patted her back.

“Shhh...you’re just being a mum, no shame in that. My mum cried, too, and I was only going a couple hours away. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. It’s alright, let it out - you just need a good cry and a shoulder to put it on.” he said, still holding her and rubbing her back.

So she did, she cried her eyes out on a total stranger until she felt like it was passed. “Whoever you are, I think I owe you a shirt.” she sniffled. She blew her nose again, adding to the pile in the bin and wiped her eyes again. 

“I’d settle for a cup of tea...you look like you could use one.” he said and she could hear him smile. Josie sniffled a little again and smiled, looking up finally at her kind stranger.

Her smile froze for a moment and then she said, “Oh shit.” The familiar laugh he let out didn’t help her surprise any. 

“I am so, so very sorry.” she said and started to back away. “No...nope, don’t do that. Come on now, we’re having tea.” he said and took her hand, pulling her back towards the street.

“No, really - you’ve done enough. And you’re probably very busy. I appreciate it, and everything...” Josie said, trying to hold back but he was surprisingly strong. “None of that. I won’t take no for an answer.” he said.

“But you’re...” she started to say and he stopped and turned, putting out his hand and taking hers to shake it. “Tom Hiddleston. And you are?” he said, a smirk on his face that she couldn’t help but smile back at. 

“Jocelyn...Josie, Barrett.” she said and he nodded. “Now, tea.” he said and turned back to the street, pulling her along again, “If your daughter is going to live here you may as well get used to the idea that we solve everything with tea.”

She laughed a little and let herself get pulled along.

* * 

They went to a small cafe close by and over tea he asked all about Tempest. Josie told him how she’d put her in theater classes as early as 4 years old, Partly because she thought it would help her gain self esteem and confidence, and partly because of a medical condition that kept her from being outside as much as regular kids were.

“She couldn’t go to regular camps, and she’s an only child. If I wouldn’t have done something she’d have been alone all the time except for me and her Dad. That’s no way for a kid to grow up.” Josie said and played with her teaspoon.

“I guess she took to it well then.” Tom said and grinned, thinking of his own early love of acting.

“Oh yes, it’s been the one constant for her. And it’s not just the acting, it’s everything. She loves to design costumes and sets, she’s very good at building them, too. In high school she took to the carpentry part so well we bought her her own tools and safety gear. She even took summer jobs building sets for summer stock that she wasn’t old enough to act in.” Josie said, the pride showing in her face.

“That’s very good. Someone who can do and enjoy it all, it will open doors for her. Most people come into this wanting just one thing and not that that’s bad, but it can limit your options.” he said.

“I always told her when she was filling out audition forms to say that she’ll accept anything, any part or any job. Even when she was in a role, she’d go help with sets and costumes or run errands. She was always helping other actors with lines or anything they’d ask.” Josie said. She frowned a bit and looked past Tom out the window.

“That’s not a bad thing.” he said, and she looked back to him and smiled. “No, it’s not. But I worry.” she said.

“Why? Kindness is a lost art these days.” he said and she nodded. “I know. And Tempy is kind, she is so very kind and compassionate. Even when she was little, in kindergarten no less, she was always wanting to take care of other kids. It’s like she knew which ones had troubles, or a harder time, and was drawn to them.” she said and took a drink of her tea.

“When she was in 3rd grade there was a boy in her class that had problems, he would get upset very easily, sometimes violent. But she was calming to him. Her teacher even said she wasn’t sure what it was, but Tempy was the only one who could calm him down. She would see him getting upset and she would just go sit by him, or read to him, she was very patient. They were best friends by the end of the year and that way all through grade school.” Josie said and smiled.

“That is a beautiful gift to have to be able to do that. Maybe she’ll use it in her future, become a teacher or something.” he said and she nodded.

“I could see that. Very easily. But people like her get taken advantage of all too easily. She wants so much to see the good in everyone and help everyone that sometimes she forgets to watch out for herself. And I don’t think I need to tell you the kind of business you’re in has a reputation for unkind people. And I won’t be here to protect her.” Josie said. 

Tom could see her eyes tearing up again and he took her hand on the table. “That is sadly true. But I can also tell you that for every unkind person you hear about, there are 3 others who are like your Tempest. Kind, caring and watching out for each other.” he said. He squeezed her hand and she looked back up at him and smiled.

“Maybe it’s because of the life we have, that we make such close and good friendships. I have people in my life now that I call family that I’ve met on plays and movies. We’re an odd lot, putting ourselves out there in the public eye knowing that we have no control over it. It’s terribly frightening sometimes and there are things that happen that make us question if it’s worth it.” he said and took up his tea again.

“Then why do it? Why set yourselves up for that? People can be so greedy and cruel.” Josie said and he nodded.

“But they can also be amazing and wonderful. And really, for myself and others I’ve had this same conversation with, we have no choice.” he said and she looked at him questioningly.

“Think about it,” he said and smiled, “Can you imagine your Tempest doing anything else with her life? Would she be happy? Would you want her to do something else that, while more stable and safer, would bring her less joy?”

Jose slowly smiled and then shook her head. “No. Not for anything.” she said and sighed, “I was almost 40 before I finally started living my life how I wanted. But from the moment I found out I was having her, I haven’t let anyone stop her from anything she set out to do.” 

“It sounds like you have a very independent, strong daughter.” Tom said and she laughed. 

“What I have is a beautiful, independent, strong young woman who can also be a huge pain in the ass sometimes. You know I named her after the play? She's lived up to it, that's for sure." she laughed, "She’s far from perfect, she makes mistakes, but at least I’ve brought her up to own up to them. And I’m hoping I’ve also brought her up to be no ones doormat and to trust herself above all others.” Josie said and Tom smiled.

“Time will tell, Jocelyn. But it sounds like you’ve done a good job.” he said.

Her phone rang and she looked at it. “Oh, shit - I forgot to call home. I’m sorry, it’s my husband.” she said and went to pick it up.

“No worries, I have to get back anyway.” He got up and kissed her cheek, “You take care and try not to worry so much.”

She mouthed “Thank you.” and then answered her phone, “Hi hon....no just having coffee with a kind stranger who took pity on me after leaving Tempest....yea, dear, I’m picking up strays again....no, I won’t bring this one home.” 

Tom laughed as he heard her conversation as he walked away. He stopped at the counter and ordered her another coffee, writing a couple phone numbers of professors and agents on a card and as he was tipping the waitress said, “Could you please make sure she gets this as well?” and handed it to her.

“Sure, anything else today, Tom?” she asked and slid him his usual to go order. “No, but I have the feeling I’ll be bringing you a new regular sometime soon, Dear.” he said and winked.

“Just don’t mess up this time and make sure she’s cute.” She said and he turned red and laughed. “You never gave me any prerequisites, love - but I have learned my lesson.” he said and giggled as he left.

* *

It was about 6 pm when Josie met up with Tempest in the restaurant of her hotel. She took one look at her face and said, “What on Earth? You look like you did when you got told you were AD for the musical Senior Year. Was orientation that good?” 

Tempest just grinned and said, “You have no idea. I LOVE it here, my class list is AWESOME! I got to meet my professors, a few classmates. I got into the Shakespeare intensive I wanted, too.” Tempest said and beamed at her.

“I am so happy for you, sweetie, and proud. You worked very hard for this.” Josie said.

Tempest took her hand over the table and said, “I know you’re worried, Momma. But please try not to be. I’ll be fine. The teachers are wonderful and a couple of them already gave me their number and said if I needed anything, even just to talk, to call them. And....I even made a friend.” 

“Really? Another student from overseas?” Josie asked. Tempest shook her head and grinned, “No, an alumni. He sat in on my orientation interview, kind of, he was in the back of the theater so I didn’t even know he was there until he introduced himself. He’s offered to mentor me as much as he can allow with his schedule.” 

Josie got a funny feeling and made herself shake it off. “I invited him to have dinner with us, I hope that’s okay.” Tempest said.

“Sweetie, you know it’s always okay. When have I ever turned away a friend of yours?” Josie said and shook her head with a laugh. Tempest just grinned more and looked past her.

“Jocelyn, so good to see you again.” she heard behind her. She sighed, then laughed and turned around. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but after running into you in that coffee shop and hearing about your Tempest I just had to sit in on her orientation.” Tom said and gave her a wink. All she could do was mouth “Thank you” as she felt a bit of the fear start to fade away.


End file.
